Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Script (X's story)
Script for the game Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, X's storyline only (See also: Vile's story). Scene 1: X's Decision (The scene opens on the Central Highway overlooking the city. A short scene of a bomb affixed to a bridge support pylon is shown, and the scene cuts to an aorker Reploid repairing some previous damage. Text begins scrolling in a black background throughout this scene.) Narrator: 21XX. Robots with the ability to think and act for themselves have been created. They are dubbed "Reploids". (The scene cuts back to the Reploid. A human boy approaches and waves at the Reploid.) Narrator: The age of humankind and robots working and living together had begun. (The Reploid waves back, but hears an explosion. As the two look up, they see the bridge above them explode, and a truck crashes over the ledge. The scene blacks out and the narrative continues.) Narrator: As robot society spread and prospered, there was in increase in criminal incidents involving Reploids. (Debris rains down around the area, and the narrative continues.) Narrator: To combat this new wave of crime, a special investigation and security organization consisting entirely of Reploids was founded. They are the Maverick Hunters. (The scene reopens as X, a Maverick Hunter, approaches the scene. He sees the human boy safe, and kneels down next to the Reploid who had been crushed by the truck.) X: No... (X gazes around, and sees a piece of bomb debris inscribed with the emblem used by Sigma and the former Maverick Hunters. He stands to his feet with a determined look on his face.) Narrator: This is the story of the Maverick Hunter known as X. (The scene fades.) Scene 2: Central Highway Area (X warps to the highway above and communicates with Maverick Hunter HQ.) Navigator: X! There is a high probability that the insurgency there was caused by Mavericks! X: Mavericks? This must be Sigma's work! (X proceeds along the highway, battling the Maverick robots, until he reaches the end of the area. Storm Eagle's airship, the Death Rogumer, descends upon the highway, and Vile leaps out in a fearsome ride armor.) X: Vile! I should have known you'd be involved in Sigma's rebellion! Vile: Rebellion? Ha ha ha ha... I don't know what you're talking about! X: !? Vile: I'm just here to cause trouble for you! I hate you! (Vile engages X, but is beaten. X approaches Vile's ride armor, but Vile reaches out and grabs X by the chest.) X: Agh! Vile: You underestimated me. I hate that about you... X! There's nothing you can do! I'll defeat you and Sigma! Then I'll change the world! (Vile begins to crush X some more with the Ride Armor.) X: Aaaaagh! (Zero suddenly shows up and blasts the arm off of Vile's ride armor. X drops to the ground as Vile is thrown backwards. Zero dashes to protect X and raises his arm to fire again.) Zero: X! Are you alright? Vile: Hmpf... Zero... Why would someone as powerful as you align yourself with X? He's just a B-Class Hunter, nothing more! Zero: Vile... You're nothing but a Maverick now. Vile: ... (Zero charges up again and fires just as Vile leaps back to his ship. Vile escapes aboard the Rogumer, and Zero attempts to fire again. After Vile leaves, Zero turns to help X up.) Zero: Grrr... X: Zero! What happened to Vile? Zero: All I know is that he's our enemy now. X: ... Zero: X... I'm gonna stay on Sigma's trail a bit longer. You get back to Hunter Base and take it easy. X: Gotcha... Let's hook up again later. (Zero turns to walk away, but X stops him.) X: Zero! Thanks... You saved me again. (Zero gazes at X, then dashes away, and X returns to Hunter Base.) Scene 3: Maverick Hunter HQ (X is contacted by the Hunter Navigator after returning to Hunter Base.) Navigator: Large scale Mavericks have been detected in various locations. X: Oh no! They must work for Sigma! Navigator: It looks like the rebellion has begun. X: We'd better put a stop to them before we go after Sigma! (X is presented with a listing of the eight locations that Sigma's henchmen have occupied.) Scene 4: The Light Capsules Foot Parts (While making his way through the Prototype Weapons Plant, X encounters a capsule. It opens and a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: My name is Thomas Light. This is a message for X... I entrust the future to you. X: Light? I... I think I know this guy. Dr. Light: If you've come across this capsule, I fear you must be in the midst of a difficult battle. I have left four powers for you to inherit... I believe that you will use them in the cause of justice. Here you will find the Foot Parts. Equip the parts you find in this capsule... And you will gain the ability to dash. Use this power to steer the future in the right direction. I trust in you, my dear X. (X steps into the capsule, and receives the Foot Parts upgrade. He then continues on his way through the area.) Head Parts (While making his way through the Abandoned Missile Base, X finds another capsule. It opens and a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: The Head Parts await you within this capsule. Equip the parts you find inside here, and you will gain the ability to smash blocks with your head! I'm counting on you, X. You are humanity's last hope... (X steps into the capsule and receives the Head Parts upgrade. He continues on his way through the area.) Arm Parts (While making his way through the Recon Base Ruins, X finds another capsule. It opens and a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: The Arm Parts await you here. Enter the capsule and equip them to your arm... And your charge shot becomes even more powerful! It is a very dangerous power to possess... But I trust that you will use it for good. (X steps into the capsule and receives the Arm Parts upgrade. He then continues on his way through the area.) Body Parts (While making his way through the New-type Airport, X finds the final capsule. It opens and a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: Inside this capsule are the Body Parts... Enter the capsule and equip them... And any damage you incur will be halved. It saddens me to think that the war has begun... But I know that you can bring it to a peaceful conclusion, X... (X steps into the capsule and receives the Body Parts upgrade. He then continues on his way through the area.) Hadouken (After acquiring all of the items, X comes across a mysterious capsule towards the end of the Energy Mine Ruins. It opens and a hologram of Dr. Light, dressed in a karate gi, appears.) Dr. Light: Ah, X... So you've made it this far, have you? Enter this capsule, and you will receive an ability that only a few people have mastered through intense training. Since your soul is nearly human, I suspect you can master it... X... Feel the power flowing in you. Learn to throw fireballs! (X steps into the capsule and receives the Hadouken Fireball upgrade. He then continues on his way.) Scene 5: Abandoned Missile Base (X selects the Abandoned Missile Base next. After he clears the area of the Mechaniloids, he encounters Chill Penguin at the end.) Before finishing the game X: Chill Penguin! Why have you sided with Sigma? Chill Penguin: Sigma has paid for the use of my power. Working for him is a million times better than piddling around on the South Pole with nothing to do. X: How could you!? What Sigma's doing is treasonous! (X battles and defeats Chill Penguin.) In Free Play or Hard Mode X: Chill Penguin... Why...!? Chill Penguin: Why? I wouldn't expect you to understand. X: ... Chill Penguin: Just look at you, X... You act so high and mighty... I can't stand it! (X battles and defeats Chill Penguin. X warps out, and returns to the Stage Select screen.) Scene 6: Electromagnetic Power Plant (X selects the Electromagnetic Power Plant next. X makes his way through the Power Plant, defeating the Thunder Slimer guardian, and soon finds the former Hunter, Spark Mandrill, at the end.) Before finishing the game Spark Mandrill: X... You showed up. X: '''Spark Mandrill. Do us both a favor and surrender peacefully. '''Spark Mandrill: I don't think so, X. Oppose me and I'll crush you! X: Sounds like you've gone Maverick. Your time has come, Spark Mandrill! Spark Mandrill: I'm not the smartest guy around, X. But I have a feeling that Sigma is right. (X battles and defeats Spark Mandrill.) In Free Play or Hard Mode Spark Mandrill: Do you think Commander Sigma is insane, X? X: He's no commander. Not anymore. He's nothing but a Maverick now! Spark Mandrill: Now, X... You never thought that maybe Sigma was right and you were wrong? X: ... Spark Mandrill: I don't like thinking either... Maybe we can find the answer together... In battle! (X battles and defeats Spark Mandrill. X warps out, and returns to the Stage Select screen.) Scene 7: Energy Mine Ruins (X selects the Energy Mine Ruins next. X heads through the area and encounters Armored Armadillo at the end.) Before finishing the game Armored Armadillo: I am under strict orders to protect this mine... X: You don't need to take orders from someone like Sigma! He's insane! Open your eyes, Armored Armadillo! Armored Armadillo: Whether he's insane or not... It's not my place to judge him. I must obey! X: Looks like you've gone Maverick! I'm taking you out! Armored Armadillo: Enough talk. I'm ready to obey my orders. (X battles and defeats Armored Armadillo.) In Free Play or Hard Mode Armored Armadillo: X... I have orders to defeat you if you showed up. X: You'll fight me just because Sigma told you to? Armored Armadillo: I'll fight you because it is my calling! X: Spoken like a true Maverick, Armored Armadillo! Armored Armadillo: There's nothing Maverick about following orders. We're not in the wrong, X. (X battles and defeats Armored Armadillo. X warps out, and returns to the Stage Select screen.) Scene 8: Subterranean Base (X selects the Subterranean Base next. X makes his way through the base, and finds Launch Octopus occupying the control room at the end.) Before finishing the game X: Your antics stop here, Launch Octopus! Launch Octopus: I only take orders from Sigma. There's no way I'll let you boss me around! X: Face it... You've gone Maverick! Launch Octopus: Maverick? How dare you call my artistic battle style by that name! (X battles and defeats Launch Octopus.) In Free Play or Hard Mode X: Launch Octopus... How could you do something like this? Launch Octopus: I am an artist, you see, X. An artist of underwater combat! But no one has recognized that fact. Not until now. X: But Sigma recognizes that? Launch Octopus: That's right. And now I'm fighting to create an entire world that does, too! This is a very important battle for me. (X battles and defeats Launch Octopus. X warps out, and returns to the Stage Select screen.) Scene 9: Fortress Tower (X selects the Fortress Tower next. X makes his way through the base, and finds Boomerang Kuwanger at the top.) Before finishing the game Boomerang Kuwanger: If you've made it all the way up here, you must not be an ordinary B-Class Hunter. X: '''Kuwanger... I don't want to fight an old friend like you. '''Boomerang Kuwanger: You don't want to fight? Well, isn't this interesting? You're a Maverick Hunter... And Maverick Hunters are Reploids designed for fighting. X: So I'll have to fight you no matter what, huh? Boomerang Kuwanger: Of course! A chance for a fight this fun doesn't come along every day! (X battles and defeats Boomerang Kuwanger.) In Free Play or Hard Mode Boomerang Kuwanger: So you've made it this far? Looks like Sigma was right about you. You've got potential. X: Potential? What are you talking about? Tell me what you mean! Boomerang Kuwanger: For a B-Class Hunter, you certainly learn quickly from your experiences in battle. X: Is that what you mean by potential? I do more than fight! Boomerang Kuwanger: No! All you do is fight us. There is nothing else! (X battles and defeats Boomerang Kuwanger. X warps out, and returns to the Stage Select screen.) Scene 10: Recon Base Ruins (X selects the Recon Base Ruins next. While making his way through the forest, X encounters the RT-55J robot in a hidden alcove. He defeats it, and moves on, finding Sting Chameleon near the end.) Before finishing the game Sting Chameleon: Nyah hah ha! Poor wittle X... Everyone's betrayed you... X: Sting Chameleon! So Sigma's even managed to pull you into his scheme! Sting Chameleon: That's Master Sigma to you, X! He'll be king when the new world is born. Treat him with respect! X: I don't want to live in a world with him in charge! (X battles and defeats Sting Chameleon.) In Free Play or Hard Mode X: Why have you all fallen in with Sigma? Sting Chameleon: Nyah hah ha! Well... Some of us can't help it. Maybe there are hostages involved and there's nothing we can do... X: Don't you know that what you're doing is considered Maverick? Well? Don't you? Sting Chameleon: Maverick, Schmaverick! I don't care so long as I make my mark! (X battles and defeats Sting Chameleon. X warps out, and returns to the Stage Select screen.) Scene 11: New-type Airport (X selects the New-type Airport next. X makes his way through airport terminal, and finds the Death Rogumer at its dock. He boards it, and encounters Storm Eagle.) Before finishing the game X: Storm Eagle! Don't tell me that even you've gone Maverick! Storm Eagle: ... X: Answer me, Storm Eagle! You're not the type of Reploid to do something like this! Storm Eagle: Forgive me, X... I... I must defeat you! (X battles and defeats Storm Eagle.) In Free Play or Hard Mode X: Storm Eagle!? Have you gone Maverick, too? Storm Eagle: I won't deny that. X: If that's the case, I have no choice but to destroy you... It's my duty as a Maverick Hunter! Storm Eagle: Then the least I can do is fight with all my strength. Let's go, Maverick Hunter X! (X battles and defeats Storm Eagle. X warps out, and returns to the Stage Select screen.) Scene 12: Prototype Weapons Plant (X selects the Prototype Weapons Plant area. X makes his way through the area, and finds Flame Mammoth at the end.) Before finishing the game Flame Mammoth: Ha ha ha! I was wondering who would show up... I didn't expect a B-Class Hunter like you! X: What are you doing, Flame Mammoth? Don't be stupid! Flame Mammoth: Bwah ha ha! There's nothing I like more than stomping weak little blabbermouths like you into dust! X: That settles it... You're definitely a Maverick! (X battles and defeats Flame Mammoth.) In Free Play or Hard Mode Flame Mammoth: Hmpf! Why does Sigma think that a weak little B-Class Hunter like you is even worth my time? X: Sigma's a Maverick, just like you! Flame Mammoth: Sigma must be as crazy as you say. He keeps talking about how you are the future of Reploids. Can you believe that, X? X: ... Flame Mammoth: Ha ha ha! Now it's time for me to stomp the future into dust! (X battles and defeats Flame Mammoth. X warps out, and returns to the Stage Select screen.) Scene 13: Splitting Up (X is contacted by the Navigator again, and is patched into a communication with Zero.) Navigator: We have an incoming transmission... It's Zero! Zero: Get this info to X! I've discovered Sigma's base! I'm sending the coordinates now. X: We've located you, Zero! I'm on my way! Zero: OK. But listen... This place is more secure than I thought. Let's split up their forces. Find another route in. (X receives the coordinates from Zero, and prepares to leave.) Scene 14: Sigma Palace (X warps to the coordinates given to him by Zero. X battles his way through Sigma's fortress, and reaches an underwater area where he finds a clone of Launch Octopus.) X: Launch Octopus!? Launch Octopus: I am Launch Octopus. I am under orders to deal with any intruders. X: Sigma must have brought his body back to life. Launch Octopus: I have been ordered to fight. (X defeats the clone of Launch Octopus, and makes his way through the rest of the fortress, defeating the guardians Bospider and Rangda Bangda and more clones of the Mavericks as he goes. Towards the end, he comes upon the unconscious body of his partner, Zero.) X: Zero!? (X approaches his friend, but Vile drops down in another ride armor and seizes him once again.) X: '''Aagh! '''Vile: Ha ha ha... You're no different than Zero... You worried about Sigma when you should've been worried about me! X: Vile! You... Vile: Hm... I guess my destroying you here is all part of Sigma's plan. I don't usually like following other people's plans. (The Ride Armor starts squeezing X some more.) X: Aaaaaagh! (Zero suddenly wakes and leaps onto the back of Vile's ride armor. X falls to the ground as Vile tries to shake Zero off.) Vile: Wha-!? Zero! You're harder to destroy than I thought! Zero: X! There's nothing more you can do. It's over! (Zero fires a blast into the back of Vile's ride armor, and in the resulting explosion is blown backwards. The ride armor is destroyed, and Zero is gone.) X: Zero! Zerooooo! (X battles Vile and defeats him.) Scene 15: Zero's Death (After Vile explodes, X runs to his friend's side.) If X acquired the Arm Parts from Dr. Light (X kneels down in front of Zero's battered body.) X: Zero! Hang in there, buddy! Zero: X... I'm always telling you... to be more careful... but now look at me... X: Don't waste your energy talking, Zero. We've gotta fix you up. Zero: There's... no time for that... Sigma is close... Very close... X: Zero... Zero: Go now... Maverick Hunter X... (Zero collapses, and X rises to his feet and moves onward.) If X did not get the arm parts from Dr. Light (X kneels down in front of Zero's battered body.) X: Zero! Hang in there, buddy! Zero: X... I'm always telling you... to be more careful... but now look at me... X: Don't waste your energy talking, Zero. We've gotta fix you up. Zero: There's... no time for that... Here... Take my... Arm Parts... Use them on Sigma... X: Zero... Zero: Go now... Maverick Hunter X... (Zero collapses, and X rises to his feet and moves onward.) Scene 16: Showdown with Sigma (X destroys the final guardian of Sigma's fortress, D-Rex, and reaches the sanctuary of the Maverick leader. Sigma awaits at the top of a spire with his pet, Velguarder.) X: ... Sigma: I see a new clarity in your eyes. You are no longer troubled. X: What you've done is unforgivable, Sigma... Sigma: X... That look in your eyes makes me think you might be ready to face me. But why don't you try this on for size first! (Sigma sics Velguarder on X, but X easily defeats the wolf Mechaniloid.) Sigma: Impressive, X... It looks like you really do have the potential I had seen in you. Our potential is limitless... X: You think you have potential? You're insane, Sigma! Sigma: That's not what you really think. X: ... Sigma: You say you believe in justice. But that's not true. You've only been led to think that. Nothing more! (Sigma sheds his cloak and ignites his saber. Sigma attacks, but X brings him down.) Sigma: Magnificent, X! And to think you've been classified as a B-Class Hunter! Ha ha ha ha! X: Sigma! Your Maverick plans stop right here! Sigma: Mwah hah ha! Hah ha ha ha ha ha! (Sigma's head detaches from his body and attaches to a control panel in the head of a gigantic wolf-like battle body hidden in the background. Controlling the machine, Sigma speaks again.) Sigma: It's not over yet, X! The battle! The angst! The destruction! I will make you understand the true potential of Reploids! X: I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. I will defeat you, Sigma! (X defeats Sigma's massive battle body. Sigma howls in frustration as he tries to regain a foothold, but the body he controlled begins to explode, and Sigma with it. X turns to leave, and warps out as the fortress begins to explode around him. The scene fades, and reopens as X stands atop a cliff and watches the destruction of Sigma's fortress. It sinks into the sea, and a massive tidal wave results. X leaves and returns to the Hunter base.) Scene 17: The "World's Hope" (As the credits roll, a scene with Dr. Cain uncovering the capsule in which X was sealed is played.) Dr. Cain: What's this? (Dr. Cain examines the capsule, and triggers the message from Dr. Light.) Dr. Light: My name is Thomas Light. I am the researcher who designed and built Mega Man X. (Dr. Light coughs, then continues. As the message plays, the scene forwards to the present, where X leaves an elevator and mounts a ride chaser. He looks at Zero's vehicle, and rides down the highway as the message continues. It ends with X accelerating into a tunnel.) Dr. Light: I granted X special powers that no other robot possesses. Utilizing his conscience, he is able to think, worry and act entirely of his own accord. This means he is also imbued with the same materials necessary to facilitate the evolution of robots in the same manner as life. It is an unfortunate fact that human life is short and fleeting, and I fear that I will not have the time to ensure the safety of the X project. That is why I have decided to seal him away. Perhaps he will be discovered in the far-flung future, and will fight valiantly to achieve peace for all people. Yes... I firmly believe that this will come to pass. But, I am not without worry. I fear that X will be swept up in the war we call "progress". I urge the people of the future to remember that X is my... the world's hope. (The scene fades out.) End of Script References *Script found at GameFAQs, contributed by user _tim_mmn_. Category:Scripts